Time Portal
by Avalon's mists
Summary: Jack's time machine doesn't work, well it does work, but it didn't do what it was supposed to. Instead of fabulous future pudding he summons up a teenage Chase Young.


I wasn't planning on uploading this till I was all done so this is kind of a teaser. I saw the state of the fandom and needed to upload something. By the way if anyone here is willing to beta I think my grammar would thank you.

* * *

Jack stared at the shiny silver sheen of his control panel for his newest invention. the time portal. It had been invented for the sole purpose of taking pudding cups from the future ,seeing as they were absent from his refrigerator now and his mother was still at the store. He licked his dry lips and wiped a sweaty lock of red hair out of his eyes. This was the moment of truth and pudding! He was nearly seventeen and he felt he deserved the respect he wasn't getting, also pudding, that was key. He pressed the button.

There was a alarming zap, a blinding flash of light and a strangled cry that echoed forlornly off the walls of Jack's lair.

"Pudding cups don't cry," he said as he inched his way towards the slowly clearing smoke one steel toed boot in front of the other. Jack blinked his crimson eyes incredulously, a boy was not pudding cups.

Well perhaps the term boy wasn't strictly true Jack determined as he examined the crouching form. He was small and painfully thin but at least fifteen, maybe older. The boy as he decided to call him anyway abruptly clutched his hands to his abdomen and expelled the contents of his stomach into a small murky puddle of digestive juices that floated a scant few inches away from Jacks shoes.

"Ewww." he muttered as he sidestepped around the puddle to the back of the boy. He reached out a hand to shake him but couldn't quite bring himself to touch the half of him that wasn't vomiting. His back from the ribs up was covered in thick , filthy, matted, black hair and any lower then that was probably inappropriate in all but the strangest of circumstances. Jack was positive that his sexuality was ambiguous enough to everyone else that ,that probably wasn't a good idea even if done completely innocently.

With a flick of his wrist he sent one Jackbot off to fill his bath tub, another to clean the floor and yet a third to carry the time sick boy into the tub. Jack followed, he didn't want to touch him but he did want to figure out who he had summoned from the apparent past. Already he could hear the boy coming to in the bathroom screaming and demanded that the metal demons let him go. Then a splash and relative silence.

Jack snicked as he walked into the bathroom, he was so evil it hurt. The boy was neck deep in hot soapy water looking perfectly comfortable but glaring at Jack and the robots out of two golden eyes.

"I demand to be let out! I'm on a quest, I don't have time to be caught by a sorcerer!"

Jack narrowed his gaze and examined the filthy boy, he looked disturbingly familiar. A Jackbot began to scour the dirt off the boy's face and the youth flinched pulling his shoulders up protectively.

"I'm Jack Spicer, " he said but stopped before he could unveil his title as evil boy genius.

"I'm Chase Young, " he replied suspiciously as the Jackbots began to drag combs through his hair. Jack had ordered them to clean him, they were going the whole nine yards. Jack himself paled considerably, it was beyond unsettling to see your hero younger than yourself and sitting defensively in your bathtub. There was a long silence as they both sized each other up, Chase was the one to break the silence.

"Where am, I? How did I come to be here? " His eyes darted around the modern bathroom with its silver fixtures and electric lights and he slowly moved to the corner farthest away from Jack and his robots. Amazing , he was afraid of it, the technology, the gleaming chrome and the running water.

"Speak wizard! I may not look like much but my bite is much worse then my bark!" Chase huddled under the water and it dawned on Jack that making a enemy out of Chase so early was probably a horrible idea.

"I'm not a wizard, " Jack carefully replied trying to make his tone as nonthreatening as possible. This younger version of his hero reminded him of a baby possum he once found it the back yard, cute, but when he tried to help it ,it nearly bite him.

"Then explain."


End file.
